List of music in Chronicles of Illusion
Home | What is Chronicles of Illusion? | Universes | Characters | Locations | Chapters | Music | Posters and Wallpapers | Trailers Mickey Mouse *"[[Mickey Mouse Club March -Instrumental- (KH2 Remix)|Mickey Mouse Club March -Instrumental- (KH2 Remix)]]" - The Mickey Mouse Club *"The Wharf" - Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse (SEGA CD version) Felix the Cat *"Theme Song (Rearranged Version)" - Felix the Cat (TV series) The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends *"Theme Song" - The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends Beavis and Butt-head *"Theme Song" - Beavis and Butt-head Aaahh!!! Real Monsters *"Title / Level 1" - Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (video game, SNES version) *"Options" - Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (video game, SNES version) CatDog *"Theme Song -Extended Version- (Instrumental Remix)" - CatDog Invader Zim *"In the Beginning" - Invader Zim Samurai Jack *"Theme of Aku" - Samurai Jack *"Aku Battle" - Samurai Jack Danny Phantom *"Theme of Danny Phantom" - Danny Phantom Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *"Hi Hi" - Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Star vs. the Forces of Evil *"I'm from Another Dimension (Instrumental)" - Star vs. the Forces of Evil Astro Boy *"Battle Field" - Astro Boy Mighty Atom Sailor Moon *"Theme Song (English Version)" - Sailor Moon (English dub) *"Pretty Soldiers" - Sailor Moon *"Dark Kingdom" - Sailor Moon Terminator *"Main Title" - Terminator 2: Judgment Day The Lion King *"...To Die For ~The Stampede~" - The Lion King Dumb and Dumber *"Boom Shak-A-Lak" - Dumb and Dumber *"End Credits" - Dumb and Dumber: The Animated Series The Cat in the Hat *"Musical Madness" - The Cat in the Hat (video game, 2003) The Grinch *"You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch (Soundtrack Version)" - Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (TV special) Garfield *"We're Ready to Party (Instrumental Ver. 2)" - Garfield and Friends Super Mario *"World Clear / Ending" - Super Mario Bros. (Super Mario All-Stars version) *"[[Airship Theme (Brawl Remix)|Airship Theme (Brawl Remix)]]" - Super Mario Bros. 3 Dr. Mario *"Story Mode 5" - Dr. Mario 64 Donkey Kong *"Gear Getaway (Rock Remix)" - Donkey Kong Country Returns *"Mole Patrol" - Donkey Kong Country Returns Kirby *"[[Butter Building (Brawl Remix)|Butter Building (Brawl Remix)]]" - Kirby's Adventure *"Marx's Soul Appears" - Kirby Super Star Ultra Fire Emblem *"Eternal Bond" - Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Super Smash Bros. *"Opening" - Super Smash Bros. *"Final Destination" - Super Smash Bros. *"Menu 1" - Super Smash Bros. Melee *"Battlefield" - Super Smash Bros. Melee *"Metal Battle" - Super Smash Bros. Melee *"The Subspace Emissary - Overworld" - Super Smash Bros. Brawl *"The Subspace Emissary - Desert Stage" - Super Smash Bros. Brawl *"The Subspace Emissary - Outro" - Super Smash Bros. Brawl *"Opening - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U *"Opening (Remix)" - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U *"Multi-Man Smash" - Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U *"[[Super Smash Bros. Melee / 3DS and Wii U Medley|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' / 3DS and Wii U Medley]]" - Super Smash Bros. Melee / Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Sonic the Hedgehog *"Emerald Hill Zone" - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *"[[Angel Island Zone (Brawl Remix)|Angel Island Zone (Brawl Remix)]]" - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 *"E.G.G.M.A.N." - Sonic Adventure 2 *"Boss: VS. Team Battle" - Sonic Heroes *"White Acropolis ~Snowy Peak~" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Theme of Dr. Eggman" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Running through the Plains" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Can it be True?" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Tension... Silver vs. Shadow" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"He's the Iblis Trigger!" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Mephiles' Smile / Elise's Tears" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Yacker's Plea" - Sonic Colors *"Robot's Lost & Found" - Sonic Colors *"Evil Ending / Eclipse Cannon" - Shadow the Hedgehog (video game) *"Egg Control Room / Shadow Android" - Shadow the Hedgehog (video game) *"Eggman Again!" - Sonic Riders *"Opening Demo" - Sonic Mega Collection *"Extras / Options (Remix)" - Sonic Mega Collection Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie *"Look-a-like" - Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie Sonic X *"Sonic's Fight" - Sonic X (JP) *"A White Flower on top of the Hill" - Sonic X (JP) *"Theme of the Chaotix" - Sonic X (JP) Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games *"Dream Skating - Mario World" - Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *"Pac is Back (Instrumental)" - Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (TV series) Tekken *"Dragon's Nest ~Those Who Go To Heaven~" - Tekken 5 *"Final Stage ~The Finalizer~" - Tekken 5 Mega Man *"Opening Stage - Ruined Street" - Mega Man 7 *"Boss Battle" - Mega Man 7 ''Street Fighter'' *"[[Ryu Stage (SSB 3DS & Wii U Remix)|Ryu Stage (SSB 3DS & Wii U Remix)]]" - Street Fighter II: The World Warrior Marvel vs. Capcom *"Theme of Rocket Raccoon" - Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Street Fighter X Tekken *"''Tekken'' Rivals Theme 1" - Street Fighter X Tekken Earthworm Jim *"Earthworm Jim (Instrumental)" - Earthworm Jim (TV series) Final Fantasy *"Normal Battle / Battle Theme " - Final Fantasy X HD Remaster Gex *"Title" - Gex Conker *"Good Cog, Bad Cog" - Conker: Live and Reloaded Kingdom Hearts *"Lazy Afternoon" - Kingdom Hearts II *"Magical Mystery" - Kingdom Hearts II *"Laughter and Merriment" - Kingdom Hearts II *"The Encounter" - Kingdom Hearts II *"Hesitation" - Kingdom Hearts II Miscellaneous *"SEGA Genesis Medley 1" - Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) / Altered Beast (SEGA Genesis version) / Streets of Rage / Ristar / Vectorman *"Intro" - Penn & Teller's Smoke and Mirrors